catch you when you fall
by dani-ELLE-ellee
Summary: Mamoru Izawa falls in love with his best friend [my firstpostedstory...please review.
1. falling for you

**Catch you when you fall**

**By: elle**

**Summary: **Mamoru Izawa falls in love with his best friend.

**Elle: **this is not the first story I ever wrote, it's just the first I ever posted. So yeah…uhm…please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, the manga, or the TV show, just Izawa's best friend.

YELLING

_'thinking' _

"talking"

Another boring day of training just ended. Mamoru Izawa walks home alone looking straight up to the sky. He predicted it was going to rain. Judging by how grey the sky was.

"What are you looking at?" asked a feminine voice from behind him. Of course he knew who she was.

"Hey, Raika, it's nothing, just bored that's all" he smiled, finally looking straight ahead.

Raika Takahari. She has chestnut brown hair reaching her shoulder blades and ruby-red eyes that looked so cold, yet so warm. Raika is his best friend before kindergarten. They've known each other for 13 years and have remained best friends ever since.

"It's going to rain…" she sighed.

"You hate rain." He chuckled.

"Did I sound happy when I said it was going to rain?" she snapped at him while spanking his head.

"Ouch, what was that for, I thought we were best friends?" he said annoyed.

"For being stupid and we are best friends" she smiled.

After awhile it started drizzling, then seconds later, heavy precipitation followed.

"Damn." They cursed at the same time. They ran to Raika's house which was nearer to where they were.

Once they were inside, Izawa plopped himself on the couch, visibly exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" she asked drying her hair with a towel. Izawa just stared. "Hey, stop that…" she said uneasily.

Izawa snapped out of the magical spell that was placed upon him.

"Sorry, I was kind of spaced out."

She put it aside and asked again.

"Yeah I am." He answered getting clothes from his bag.

"Go change in my room, just don't touch anything or else you'll never see daylight again." She threatened.

"Thanks…I think."

He went inside her bedroom. He started changing. After that he decided to look around her room. Not touch anything just looking around. He grinned to himself.

He saw a picture the two of them on her bedside; it was taken twelve years ago. His heart raced, but he didn't know why, when he saw her diary sitting on the edge of her bed.

He so wanted to know what was in it. But then _'why do I even care…oh yeah she's my best friend' _

Maybe the reason was not her being his best friend maybe it was something more. But hey, he didn't know.

He immediately went outside of her room and rushed to the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" he asked sitting down on the table.

"I'm just gonna make ham sandwiches, kind of tired." she replied as she placed bread on the ham.

"Then maybe I should go." He said feeling rather guilty for tiring her.

"nah, it's okay, my parents aren't coming back till' next week, so technically I live alone."

"You should've told me you were alone, what if something happens to you."

She chuckled lightly as she placed the sandwiches on the table.

"It's fine really." She said smiling brightly at him. For some reason he blushed.

He never blushed whenever she smiled brightly at him. _'I am so not falling in love…' _he repeated in his head over and over again.

After awhile they finished eating and proceeded to the leaving room. Both were really bored and it seemed that Izawa had calmed his thoughts.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Dunno." He answered sitting on the couch again.

"I have an idea, you wanna watch a video."

"Whatever."

Raika went inside her room. A little later she came out holding a white CD. She put it inside the player and sat down beside him.

Izawa smiled at the video he's watching, it was of them when they were little kids, the one where they were playing hide and seek.

There parents were always there to watch over them and Raika's dad often took videos of them.

**The video: **

"Raika-chan, let's play hide and seek, I'm bored." Came the little voice of Mamoru Izawa has he came running towards her.

"Okay" she smiled brightly

It was Izawa's turn to be it.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…uh WHAT'S AFTER SIX?" he yelled.

"It's seven, stupid, 8, 9, and 10 follow, just incase you forget."

"THANKS…7, 8, 9, 10…ready or not here I come."

He ran around and around looking for her. Raika was giggling to herself; she found it funny that she was hiding in the same tree where Izawa had been counting.

She was laughing already. She was about to fall off she shut her eyes tight…when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her arm.

"You should try not laughing so hard" said Izawa rolling his eyes, as he pulled her up.

She was mute, thankful, but mute. She couldn't say anything at the moment. She remembered almost falling off the tree if it hadn't been for him. She cried into his shirt.

"Don't worry, I caught you didn't I" he grinned as he hugged his friend, to comfort her.

"Thank you." Was all that she said or could say?

She stopped crying and both of them climbed down the tree.

**Video ends…**

"You still have that?" he asked.

Her head was leaning on his shoulder. She smiled.

"You expect me to throw it away? Besides you said yourself we would be best friends no matter what"

"I get your point. Is it still raining" he asked.

She looked outside and sighed.

"I guess…" she said sadly.

"Well, what time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine"

"Oh, shoot I've got training tomorrow."

"You can sleep here, if you don't mind sleeping on then couch. It's raining rather heavily."

"Really?" he asked blushing.

"Yeah, sure." She said standing up. "I'll just go grab you a blanket and a pillow"

Later on she came back with both items, wearing white jogging pants and a black shirt.

"Well, good night" she smiled at him. She entered her room but left the door open.

"Good night" he said lying down.

They both fell soundly asleep. At twelve midnight Izawa had woken up from a _dream. _He sighed 'yeah right, as if she'd love me back' he thought to himself. He stood up to get a glass of water. From the corner of his eye he looked at the sleeping Raika.

She looked beautiful under the moonlight. He blushed at the thought of it. Later, he shrugged the thought off. As if, he and Raika, but something in the pit of his heart told him it was possible.

He walked on. After drinking water he went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up, the rain had stopped.

Raika came out of her bedroom, still in her pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes, which meant she had just woken up.

"Good morning." He yawned a bit.

"Morning."

She said walking to the bathroom to wash her face. Izawa stood up from the couch.

"Hey, I better go. Training starts at two." He said looking at the wall clock.

"Okay…"

"Say, you wanna eat lunch together, if you're not doing anything, that is." He asked blushing madly. It was technically asking her on a date.

She was actually blushing as well, while she washed her face.

"Sure" she replied.

Later on he left, with his heart pounding so fast. He felt like Jun Misugi having a heart attack.

He knew what he had to do; he had to talk to someone about this, but who?

Let's narrow down the candidates shall we?

Genzo? –no

Tsubasa? –no

Teppei? –no

Sanae? – Nods like a maniac.

So it's decided he should ask Sanae about this.

**End of chapter.**

**Elle: **don't forget, please review. Thanks to all the readers.


	2. heartache for him

**Elle: **sorry to those who read…I update late because of school, the exams are back here to haunt me…and my math grade isn't getting any higher…thanks to my first two reviewers krizzie and silver gem yuki. So here's chapter two…hope you enjoy…don't forget R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own CT.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – heartache for him**

Izawa just got to the field, still thinking about last night; but honestly what is there to think about, nothing happened, but still, he couldn't help but think.

"Where the hell is Sanae?" he asked himself.

"You called?" said Sanae startling the forward.

"Don't do that again." He sighed.

"What do you need izawa?" she asked politely.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." He looked down because his was all red.

"Go ahead, it's almost lunch time."

"Well…how did you know that you were in love with tsubasa?" he asked.

Sanae blushed. Yes, she loves tsubasa, but was it really necessary to ask about it.

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to know…" he trailed off.

"What are you in love or something?" She asked unbelievingly.

"That's why I'm asking."

"Oh, err, so what I felt right? Uhm…well, I blush when he touches me, when he talks to me out of the blue, I felt like I just had to be there for him all the time, and I really care about tsubasa…I just guess I'm too afraid to tell him." She sighed at the last part.

"You mean that, Sanae?" instead of izawa who spoke it was…

"Tsubasa" she squeaked.

She just confessed her love to Tsubasa, with out even knowing it. Izawa just stepped aside, knowing that he shouldn't be there; interfering.

"Sanae, did you really mean what you said?" asked tsubasa as much as she.

She nodded slowly. Later on she felt strong arms rap around her waist. She blushed more, if it were possible. Tsubasa made her face him. Their faces were both crimson red.

"I love you Sanae" he whispered before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

There were only five people who witnessed the scene and three of them watched kind of disgusted namely, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, and Genzo Wakabayashi.

"eew…" the chorused together. They noticed they were missing a voice. They all looked at izawa.

"What?" he asked eyeing them as well.

After that training continued. A little later it was already time for lunch.

"I'm hungry!" whined Teppei as he dragged his feet around the field.

"Then go eat." Answered Izawa as he tried dribbling the ball, but couldn't due to lack of energy. Everyone had to eat, and later they did just that.

Izawa went along with them completely forgetting about his proposal the other day.

As they were dining Sanae had noticed a friend of theirs had entered the restaurant.

"Raika, hi!" she said smiling.

"Err, hi" she smiled back.

Izawa remembered instantly what happened yesterday. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no' _

"Why don't you join us?" asked Taro politely.

"No thanks, I'm kinda waiting for someone; I'll see you guys later." She smiled again.

'_Waiting for someone…' _repeated Izawa in his mind, somehow those words didn't come out put to good, especially when it came out of her mouth.

Raika sat down and waited patiently for her "companion."

About ten minutes later a blonde haired and blue eyed guy entered the said restaurant and sat beside Raika. _'Who the hell is that guy?' _thought Izawa as he bit from the sandwich he was eating.

Izawa watched intently at every move the two did.

**Izawa's POV:**

Raika laughs at something blonde haired blue eyed guy said.

Then she blushes a deep shade of red. Something she doesn't often do.

They're both into the conversation.

Blonde haired blue eye stands up so does Raika.

Raika says goodbye to the team and me…wait she's saying bye

Respond izawa! Respond!

I say a quick "bye"

She leaves with the guy –holding hands might I add.

Taro looks at me with that, that look on his face. The one that says 'are-you-okay?'

I nod once and continue biting my sandwich contemplating on the fact that

Raika had gone out on a date without telling me.

But why would she tell me? I'm her best friend she _should _tell me. Damn. I think I'm going crazy…answering my own questions. Oh boy!

**Normal POV:**

Izawa was staring into space not noticing that he had already finished eating the sandwich and the fact that he was biting thin air.

It started to creep Genzo out.

"Oi izawa, what's wrong with you?" asked the keeper.

"Eh…nothing."

"How can it be nothing when you're spacing out and biting air, last time I checked trying to eat air is not really normal"

"Whatever"

Izawa stood up left the money with taro then went off.

He was walking along the park. While doing just that he saw something he didn't have to see.

Well they weren't kissing –just holding hands and talking. She was smiling brightly at the guy whose name was Akira.

He found that out when he moved in closer to listen to whatever they were talking about.

To his surprise he was included in the said conversation.

A little later the two stood up. Izawa left and went back to the field not caring whether he was late or not.

His heart was throbbing and no he wasn't going to have a heart-attack. It just somehow hurt so much. His heart was pounding so hard against his rib-cage.

"Damn" he cursed as he walked along clutching his chest.

He felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest and leave him lying dead on the ground all for one reason.

_**Flashback: **_

_Akira was walking with Raika silently around the park. Izawa was not far behind but still wasn't seen nor heard. _

_Akira stopped walking and faced Raika. _

"_Raika, will you be my girl friend?" asked Akira with a very serious tone._

_Raika opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out before she could anyway Akira had placed his lips on hers._

_**End flashback**_

Izawa was running once he got to the field he was –as predicted asked many questions on where he's been and etc.

He didn't feel like answering them he just wanted to go home and hide.

It was confirmed. He admitted it to himself already. He was in love but now Raika belonged to someone else.

He took his bag and left the field. He ran home not caring that he looked like some long-haired freak running across town.

He stopped running when he heard an oh so familiar voice one he liked hearing except didn't want to hear.

"Izawa!" came Raika running towards him.

He froze for a few seconds and then started running away from her.

He made it home. Finally!

The rain started pouring really hard –it suited how his mood right now.

Cold and alone…

He sat on the couch breathing heavily all the events today replayed on his mind.

He stood up to get a glass of water –probably to calm him down.

A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

Completely forgetting about what had happened a few hours ago he opened it only to reveal a raven-haired, ruby-eyed girl who was drenched in rain.

**Raika's POV: **

Why the hell did he run away from me?

I didn't do anything wrong…unless he saw the…oh no!

Please no.

I knock on his door he opens it and he stops for a moment staring at me. I feel my knees going weak every passing moment.

The rain is pouring down on me real hard, I'm starting to lose consciousness.

My knees finally give up on me.

**Normal POV: **

Raika's ankles soon feel like gelatin and suddenly she feels cold.

Raika falls to the ground and izawa catches her by the waist. He picks her up bridal style and carries her in his bedroom (keep your perverted thoughts to yourselves!) and lays her down on his bed.

He took her temperature

39.09°c was seen on the thermometer. Worried he decided he had to do something quick to bring down the fever.

First thing that came in mind was to change her wet clothes into dry ones.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!??!" he said to himself glancing at the lifeless girl on _his _bed.

**End chapter **

* * *

**Elle:** I hope you guys forgive me for updating super late. I was really caught up with school and I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends. Grr.

I'm going to be posting this one-shot real soon. Hope you read that. hehehe

Please review! Okay? Hehehe

Bye!


End file.
